Sweet dream
by ever-joliene
Summary: After getting drunk, Bonnie wakes up in a totally new world for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, '**_**50 first date'**_** kind of inspired me to write and develope my new story. I hope you guys like it.**

The sun was shining on her skin, warming it in a very comforting way. This was her favourite way to be waken up, in the most silent and amazing way. For her the chirping birds were nature's most beautiful innovation and a far better alarm- clock. Bonnie blinked several times, as she tried to open her eyes and welcome the new day.

She felt great, it was like butterflies were dancing along her skin. They started from her left arm, moved on to her shoulder and then across her bare back. She was in paradise, in a dream and she never wanted to wake up again.

"Mhm, you're awake... finally".

As soon as Bonnie heard that voice she jumped out of bed. She took the sheets with her and revealed a stark naked man on the mattress. He raised to lean on his ellbows and looked questionably at her.

"What", he asked her.

"What are you doing here and why the hell are you naked", Bonnie nearly shrieked and turned around, in order not to face his nakedness.

"Come back to bed", he said seductively and she felt him approaching her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Bonnie let it happen for a second, but then she pushed him away from her.

"Get away from me", Bonnie nearly screamed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Honey, what the hell Damon. Oh my god, this must be a joke or something", Bonnie constantly shook his head.

Damon moved infront of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what is it with you", Damon asked carefully and it didn't escape her, how softly he was stroking her.

Bonnie stepped a few steps away from him.

"What is happening here? Why are you here, calling me honey?"

"What do you mean, Bon", Damon asked a little alarmed.

"Oh my god, oh my god", Bonnie mumbled all the time.

"Bonnie", Damon started and made a step forward.

"Please, could you... could you put some pants on?"

"Why, it's not like you haven't seen me before, so what is wrong with you?"

"I haven't seen you before, Damon", Bonnie explained. "And I don't understand why you treat me like you and I are in a relationship or anything."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie? We _are_ in a relationship. Babe, what is wrong with you", Damon asked confused. He didn't understand where this all was coming from.

"Stop it Damon", Bonnie screamed, "Stop calling me babe or honey or anything else, I don't know what game this is but I want you to stop it right now. I can't wrap my mind around all this, yesterday you were one of my worst enemies and now you stand in front of me. Naked and you don't seem to have a problem with that, which I find very very strange and bizarre. So tell me what is all this about?"

"What do you mean, you've seen me naked as often as I have seen you. For 14 months to be precise and I'm not playing any game with you... Bonnie, I love you and you love me", Damon affirmed and a sweet smile appeard on his face.

"No Damon, no. Here is the thing: I don't love you and I don't know why you're saying all this. We hate each other,don't you remember? Don't even refer this to any kind of love okay", Bonnie interupted him and searched for her clothes. She found a pair of jeans and a violett shirt on the floor and began to put them on. It didn't take her more than one minute until she was fully clothed.

"What, what are you doing... You can't leave me here like this", Damon replied and also put some clothes on, he sped in front of Bonnie before she could get her hands on the doorknob.

"Let me out", Bonnie groaned.

"No, we have to put things straight first", Damon pleaded.

"Let me out."

"I'm not letting...", Damon started but was interupted by an aneurism, that Bonnie gave him. He screamed and fell to the floor, grabbing his head. Bonnie used that opportunity and left the room.

_What the hell, Damon thought._

**Well, well. Hopefully you guys didn't get too confused, but we will see what will happen in the next chapter. So stay tuned and review, review, review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm really sorry for this late update but I have so much to do. **

**Anyways, enjoy this very short chapter.**

**...**

Bonnie literally ran so fast as if her live depended on it. She just wanted to get out of here, she wanted- no she needed to escape this world of insanity.

"Bonnie", someone shouted after her.

Bonnie turned around, only because she was one hundred percently sure that it wasn't Damon's voice.

"Elena", Bonnie responded and immediately felt so much better. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you", Bonnie said as she walked over to that person and hugged her best friend as tight as she could.

Elena chuckled. "It's good to see you, too."

"I need to talk to you, please can we go somewhere? Fast?"

"Sure, I'll just get my purse", Elena replied and disappeared for a few seconds. Bonnie was nervous and stared at the staires, observing if Damon would come and follow her or anything.

"Elena, come on hurry up", Bonnie shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", Elena responded and closed the front door behind them.

Ten minutes later both girls were sitting at the Grill.

"Why were you in such hurry?"

"I needed to get out of this house."

"Another fight with Damon", Elena asked and saw Bonnie's eyes widen. "I didn't want to eavesdrop but you were screaming pretty loud... so, wanna talk about it?"

"I'm... I'm not sure... you heard me scream", Bonnie asked suspeciously.

Elena only nodded.

"Why didn't you intervene?"

"Why should I, it's none of my business Bonnie."

"But he could have been doing anything to me", Bonnie replied outraged.

"Bon what do you mean? It's Damon we're talking about."

"Exactly, Elena exactly. Damon is a vampire, he could have killed me or..."

"Bonnie Bonnie, are you okay... what's wrong", Elena asked fearfully.

"Everything, just everything", Bonnie began and ran both of her hands through her hair. "Firstly, I woke up next to Damon and he was naked. I mean what the hell? And now you're telling me, that you knew in what danger I was and you didn't want to intervene because you claim it was none of your business. Although you clearly know that he's a vampire and that I hate him..."

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie... what are you talking about? How can you say that you were in danger, when you were with Damon? I don't understand", Elena responded irritated. "You know he loves you, he would never do something to you."

"Oh no you too? How can say that, I don't love Damon, I never have and I never will. What is wrong with all of you?"

"No, what is wrong with you? Last night everything was perfectly fine and now you're saying that you never had or will have any feelings for him? He is your husband, Bonnie", Elena let out when Bonnie was about to storm out of the Grill.

Bonnie immediately stopped in track, then she turned around very slow and sat back on the seat.

"What did you just say?"

"That he's your husband, you know that Bonnie. Why are acting so weird", Elena shook her head.

"He's my husband.. we're married", Bonnie asked. She could not believe what her best friend was saying. "No, that can't be... that can't be true."

"Bonnie", Elena took Bonnie's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm married... to Damon freaking Salvatore? How can that be", Bonnie directed her her questions towards her friend. "I hate him, I always have and according to you I am his wife? What the hell, Elena."

"Bonnie are hallucinating or something, we both know how much Damon means to you. You guys love each other to death and your marriage was the best thing that could have happened to you. You said that yourself, Bonnie. Can't you remember?"

"No Elena, I can't and that's the problem here. I don't remember anything. Not a single damn thing, that refers to me and Damon being more than just enemies. Do you understand what I am saying? I don't remember. I woke up this morning, next to my so called husband and all I wanted to do is to get the hell away from him. I was so scared of him and I thought he would kill me or anything. It was a nightmare, Elena and now I'm totally confused and I.. I don't know what's going on", Bonnie started to cry. Her tears fell from her cheeks and she just couldn't stop.

"It's going to be okay, Bonnie. We're going to figure out what happened", Elena tried to comfort her as she took the seat next to Bonnie and hugged her.

"Everything is going to be fine", or that's she hoped.

...

**Like I said, it was a very short chapter but I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Stay tuned and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**...**

"Another fight with Bonnie", Stefan asked as he walked into their living room. Damon was pacing wildely around with a blood bag in his hand. A few years ago it would rather be a glass of alcohol.

"The hell of a fight. As soon as she woke up, she basically stormed out of the bed and accussed me of wanting to hurt her. Can you imagine? My own wife was afraid of me, her own husband?" Damon was furious and confused, of course. He didn't understand what was going on. Last night everything was perfectly fine when he and Bonnie went to bed and made love.

"What, why would she be afraid of you", Stefan asked sceptically.

"I don't know Stefan, really. Everything was perfect last night and the next thing I know is that Bonnie was using magic on me. She hadn't done that over five years", Damon said and took another deep sip off the blood bag. It was clearly keeping him from exploding, Stefan could see and sense that and that was very alarming.

"She did what?"

"She gave me an aneurism and then she ran out of the house", Damon shook his his head and continued pacing around.

"And you let her go all alone?"

"Of course not, Elena went with her or didn't you notice that she was gone", Damon rose his eye brow. "Anyways, they're gone for two hours now and I still don't know what I did wrong. She's never been so angry, scared and akwward before, I don't what to do."

"What did she exactly say", Stefan questioned and took a seat on the black leather couch.

"That she doesn't remember anything about us, how is that possible?"

"I don't know... she doesn't remember you and your whole relationship? Did she perform a spell or anything, maybe it got wrong."

"No no no, Bonnie hasn't done any spells for so many years now, why would she?"

"I don't know but what other explanation would there be?"

"I don't know, Stefan but we both know how careful she is with magic right now. Things have changed."

"Yeah, so what are we going to do", Stefan asked his older brother.

"You're gonna help me find out", Damon wanted to know and took a seat on the ottomane. The blood bag indeed made him calm down a bit. It was necessary, since it was early in the morning and he didn't wanted to wake up a certain person.

"Bonnie is family, of course I'm gonna help you and secondly you're my brother so you're going to corrupt me into it anyways", both brothers checkled lightly.

"Thanks little brother", Damon said and gave him a smile. After all these years their relationship had improved to the same level as it has been before their mother died.

"Daddy", a quiet voice said and both men immediately turned around to face a little person. It was a little girl in her violet pyjama and with a teddybear under her lef arm.

Damon's face immediately changed and he got rid of all the worries in his eyes and and smiled.

"Come here sweetheart... did we wake you up", Damon asked as he waked over to this little girl. He lifted her into his arms and stroked her strands out of her face. The girl nodded sleepily, wrapped her free arm around his neck and leaned her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Where's Mommy?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks. "Well, she and Auntie Elena went outside but she will be back soon", Damon replied and softly stroked the little girl's back.

"Okay."

"Hey Caitlyn, no good morning for me", Stefan asked with a fake sad face. The response was giggle and a shy hello.

"Alright, time for breakfast kid", Damon said and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took all the ingredients out that he needed to make pancakes.

"Honey are you hungry for uncle Stefan's pancakes", Damon winked at his younger brother. Stefan shook his head and started doing the breakfast. He knew that his little niece always loved his food.

Of course Caitlin was as happy as hell, jumped off her father's arms just to hug Stefan's leg.

"I love you, you're my most favourite uncle in the whoooole world."

"Aw, I love you too Caity, my little niecy", Stefan replied and lifted Caitlyn into his arms. He started to to tickle her belly and received the cutest and most adorable laugh in the world. Yes, Stefan loved Caitlyn just as much as Damon did, as if she was his own daughter. Since he and Elena would never have any children togehter, his niece was a true blessing and she brought all the happiness and joy into their supernatural life.

Damon watched his brother and daughter and couldn't stop smiling at this picture in front of him. He was a father of this beautiful baby girl with these black locks, which hang down over her shoulders. And this happened just because Bonnie was a Bennett witch and luckily that didn't stop her to get pregnant by an undead creature like him. He couldn't didn't think that he could ever be this happy.

As soon as Stefan was done with the pancakes he, Caitlyn and Damon sat down at the dining table and ate up their breakfast. Although both men were still vampires, they both ate in repect of Caitlyn.

They were half way through when the front door opened and Elena and Bonnie entered the house.

**...**

**Okay, Bonnie is back home so that means Bamon action is coming in the next chapter.**

**Please please review if you want to know what will happen next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the love you're showing for Bamon's daughter :)**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**...**

Bonnie nervously entered the room where the dining table was. She tried to hide behind Elena, because she feared what was coming next. Bonnie regonized three different voices, two of them were familiar to her ears, but the third one was new. She had never heard someone with this high and babyish sound before, but her head was working like crazy. She had an apprehension but it just couldn't be true.

"Hey", Elena said as she took her best friend's hand and squeezed it firmly. "Don't forget to play along, okay?"

Although Elena gave her a supporting smile, Bonnie was incredibly nervous and a part of her wanted to turn around and flee as far as her legs could carry her. This whole situation was so unreal, like she was catapulted into a weird crazy dream, no more a nightmare.

"Okay", Bonnie wanted to whisper back but then she saw the crowd at the dining table. There were Stefan, Damon and... a little girl?

She was tiny, probably four years old and she was dressed in a purple pyjama dress. She had black hair, long lean locks which nearly reached her elbows.

When she turned around to face Bonnie, Bonnie was taken aback. The girl looked exactly like her, when she was younger. When Bonnie's mother was still there and her dad wasn't only on business trips. She clearly remember all the photographs of her in the living room of her father's home and this tiny girl could be her baby twin. She had Bonnie's cheeks, nose, lips and chin but her eyes were different. They weren't brown or green, but they had this baby blue color, so hypnotizing and intensive just like those man's she was sitting next to. Damon's eyes, she had Damon's eyes and that means that this girl isn't just her own daughter, but she was also Damon's and consequently he was right with all he said this morning. Bonnie was probably married to Damon, she was his wife and they had a real child together.

"Mommy", the girl shouted, slipped out of her chair and ran to Bonnie with open arms. She immediately hugged Bonnie's legs, but Bonnie just stood there, shocked and without any idea what to do or how to react. This made the little girl suspecious, she raised her head and looked at Bonnie with these big blue eyes.

"Bonnie", Elena said, in hope that would make her change her face, so that Caitlyn wouldn't be scared.

Bonnie looked at Elena and then back at her baby girl.

"Hi little one", Bonnie said carefully but with a smile on her lips and the started to stroked her hair.

"Caity, how about we go upstairs and play a game together", Stefan interrupted. He saw how awkward this was for all of them and since he knew that Bonnie and Damon had to talk in privat, he wanted to keep their child out of this whole weird situation. "Come on sweetie, I'll let you choose the game this time", he said and lifted Caitlyn into his arms. He tickled her and walked towards the stairs. Elena followed them, leaving Damon and Bonnie by themselves.

"Caity", Bonnie voiced but her eyes never left the door that Elena, Stefan and her daughter just exit.

"You remember", Damon asked with a hint of joy in his voice. He found it very awkward, that she hadn't looked him in the eyes yet and the only way to raise her attention was to try to get as close to her as possible. He intended to step into her personal space, like he always did, then he would touch and make her remember all the tingles and the heat we created on her skin, but he didn't.

"No", Bonnie replied, turned around and looked him directly in the eyes . But only for a few seconds, before she glanced around the room. "I don't."

"Oh... well her fully name is Caitlyn Sophia."

"Beautiful."

"Yeah, you chose the first one and then I had to fight for the name Sophia. You liked Sophie much more", Damon explained and smiled about it. "She's just as beautiful as you and she resembles you in so many ways."

"Her eyes..."

"Blue. Yes, she's got my eyes and you said that means she's probably be a daddy girl."

"And is she?"

"Definitely, but she loves us both the same."

"When was she born?"

"In october, 12th. It was a cold, stormy and rainy day. We were at home when your contractions started and I had to drive like a maniac to the hospital. You were shouting at me to slow down, of course I didn't. You were in pain and our princess way on her way... But you didn't screamed or anything when you gave birth to her, you were so strong and proud when you saw her face for the first time", Damon said but stopped, when he saw tears running down Bonnie's face.

"Hey, don't cry", he said and pulled her into his arms. Normally Bonnie would pull back and be stubborn, but she didn't. This time she let him touch and comfort her and it helped. She felt safe and could let go. Everything she felt right now was just so overwhelming and she didn't know how to cope with all of this. But Damon was there, supporting her simply by his strong arms, which surrounded her in the sweetest way. Finally she felt good.

**...**

**Alright guys, this was just the beginning but Damon and Bonnie are getting closer and closer. **

**Until next time and don't forget to leave some loving comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for this late update. Hope you didn't lose interest in my story.**

**...**

Several minutes passed until Bonnie could at least control her flow of tears. Usually this wouldn't be a big deal, but this was Damon Salvatore's shoulder she was crying on.

She moved out of his arms, took a few steps back and put some space between her and Damon.

"I'm sorry", Bonnie whispered and whipped her tears away.

"Don't be", Damon shook his head and took a step forward. Of course Bonnie recognized that. She raised her hand to stop him in track and to her surprise he really did. But she could also see the hurt in his eyes.

"Alright then, let's talk about this morning", Damon began as he blinked a few times, when he tried to get rid of his obvious feelings. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I... I was at the Grill, with one of my class mate. We wanted to have fun, probably get drunk and the next thing I know is that I woke up, next to you and without any clothes on."

"Really? I have something different in mind. I clearly remember us putting our daughter to bed, then you seduced me in your very new and _very_ expensive loungerie. I mean we had a rough day and some mind blowing sex was exactly what we both needed", Damon described with a smirk. She could see him trace his tongue slowly along his lower lip, like he licked some remaining ice- cream of his mouth. He started to graze her from her toes, up to her thighs, over her flat belly and full breats, to her collarbone, neck and of course her beautiful face. For him, this was the Bonnie he fell in love with and who he still loves. In all the time they've been lovers and eventually husband and wife, she still was a godess and the sexiest woman alive. He still couldn't keep his hands off of her, whenever she was near.

Bonnie somehow sensed the sexually changed air and shortly watched him rub both her hands along his designer trousers. It was like he would explode any minute and jump her like a sex crazed tiger. Bonnie suddenly felt a light traction below her waistline.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "This is totally crazy, I feel like being put in a wrong movie."

"I don't get it either... I know it can't be true but were you performing some kind of spell lately?"

"Of course, we needed my powers to defeat Klaus and his hybrids."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Bons, that was years ago. Klaus is dead... really really dead. You killed him, don't you remember?"

"What? No... I killed Klaus? How, I'm not that powerful", Bonnie stated surprised. A part of her was confused and perplexed but also proud. She was only a teenager and she was able to get rid of that damn original, she was somehow a heroin.

"You had the power of a hundred dead witches inside of you, but that was a long time ago."

"How long", she asked slowly.

"Over five years, before we got together and...", Damon started and made a step forward. He so wanted to touch his wife, feel her and comfort her.

"Five years? I'm 22 now?"

"23 actually", Damon winked at her. "We celebrated your birthday last month, it's june now."

"Oh my God, oh my God", Bonnie whispered constantly and moved her hands through her hair. She walked away from Damon, who still tried to get as near to her as possible. It hadn't escaped her. "I must have lost my memories over these five years, that's unbelievable."

"Bons...", Damon tried but actually didn't know what he wanted to say.

Bonnie glanced helplessly at him and breathed out.

"Why don't I know what happened the last few years?"

"I have no idea, but we will find out", Damon replied and licked his lips. He still had the urge to umbrace her. "Together."

Bonnie nodded as she locked eyes with him. "Okay, but I'm gonna need help. Maybe I should contact another witch."

"Your cousin Lucy?"

"Yeah, if she's available."

"Alright I'll call her... later, after you had diner. You look pale and I'm hundred percently sure you haven't eaten anything since this morning. Come on, I'll make you whatever you want", Damon said and lead her into the kitchen.

Damon was right, Bonnie suddenly felt hungry and didn't contradict. She has been to stressed to eat or drink something and since it was after 2 am, she really should grab some food. Damon suggested to cook lasagne for her.

"Thanks for the food, it's delicious", Boonnie said while eating.

Damon shrugged and smirked. "I know. You always loved my food and you once said that's the real reason why you married me. Just to never cook again... it's not like you know how to."

Bonnie laughed lightly.

"It's great to hear you laugh, I've missed that since this all day", Damon admitted as he kept staring at her.

"Damon, I'm not the Bonnie you or anyone here used to know. I... I still feel like the 17- year- old teenage witch, that didn't really like you. I am very far from being married or a mother so...", Bonnie stated. "I know this situation is confusing for you, but right now I just want to find out, what's going on and get back to that time where I belong."

"Don't you think I don't know that, Bon? It's so weird having my wife in front of me, but then you're not really. It hurts hearing you denying our love for each other, but I can deal with it. Caitlyn can't. It's gonna destroy and unsettle her, when you don't act as if you're her mommy... She needs you."

"I know, I know but what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to be a mother for a little girl."

"Just act like it, please... Just until we found out what happened to your memory. I'll help you as much as I can", Damon pleaded.

"Alright."

"Okay, then action. You're gonna start acting right now", Damon replied just a second before the door of the kitchen was opened and Bonnie's tiny copy came in.

**... **

**So so, Bonnie and Damon had their first serious talk, but there will be more. **

**Just stay tuned guys and you'll see.**

**Oh, and don't forget to review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all you comments. They're so sweet and make me want develope this story even more. I know the chapters are very short, but I'm doing my best to get them longer... Well, I'm trying. Now enjoy reading, okay!**

**...**

"Hello darling", Damon greeted Caitlyn loudly and went to pick her up. Her whirled her around. Of course the little girl started to laugh happily. Then he sat her down on the kitchen counter, next to Bonnie's empty lasagne plate.

She stared at Bonnie with these intense blue eyes, she inherited from Damon. It was a little frightening but also incredible. Bonnie stared back at her, way too long.

"Mommy", Caitlyn asked and moved her head to the side.

That snapped Bonnie out of her thoughts and she reminded herself, that Caitlyn needed her to be her mother.

"Ye- yes", Bonnie asked carefully, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Where were you, when I woke up you were not there and I missed you."

Bonnie's heart melted. "Im so sorry, but I had something to do with Elena", Bonnie explained and before she knew what she was doing, she stroked Caitlyn's golden cheek. "Next time we'll take you with us okay?"

Caitlyn nodded and opened her arms. Bonnie pulled her to her and hugged the child back. Immediately, there was a certain unexpainable connection to this girl. It felt right, there was no doubt that Bonnie would easily love her daughter. She, Caitlyn won Bonnie's heart in no second and she feel could the love of a mother.

As Bonnie continued to embrace her little girl she shoot Damon a look, just to see him smile all over his face. He seemed so happy, a face she had never seen on him before and this was quiet good, although a little odd.

Bonnie lifted Caitlyn off the counter and carried her around. "Now Caity honey, what do you want to do today", Damon asked and appeared at Bonnie's side. He extended his hand, caressed his daughter's hair and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I wanna see Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse."

"On tv?"

"I think you mean in Disneyland, don't you baby girl", Damon winked at his daughter and pushed a strand behind her ear.

"Yes, yes, yes", Caitlyn shrieked excitedly and jumped into her father's arms.

"You serious, Damon", Bonnie asked a little shocked. Although she didn't wanted to disappoint her child, she still wanted to focus on figuring out, why she lost her memory over the last five years.

"Yep... but not today. Mommy and Daddy have alot of things to do."

"Can I go with uncle Stefan?"

"Your uncle and aunt will help us, honey... but guess what. You only have to sleep 15 times, until you get your big surprise."

"I like surprises."

"I know and I have a huuuuge present for you", Damon said to Caitlyn and prodded her tiny nose. Bonnie watched Caity giggle and laugh all along. She could also see how much love Damon showed towards his daughter, a picture she might never forget because it kind of always seemed, that he was never commited to anyone else than Elena or Kathrine and even when he was with them, he never showed a sign of happiness.

"Let me see. Let me see", Caitlyn whined.

"No... not yet", Damon shook his head.

"Please... daddy", Caitlyn asked with her big blue eyes and this very irresistably cute puppy face.

Damon remained still and Bonnie waited with her raised brow.

"I'm want to, really baby girl but your mom won't allow me", Damon replied with a grin. Bonnie's mouth opened and closed several times.

"I... Caitlyn, that's not true. Dam... your dad is a big fat liar. I'm totally innocent", Bonnie said with her hands held up high.

"Blah blah blah", Damon responded as he saw Bonnie grin back to him. "I guess you have to wait just a few days, but how about we go out, to the mall and eat some ice- creme. Just you, me and mommy dearest." This time he directed it to his little daughter on his arms, who was nearly about to cry.

Caitlyn gave her okay. "Daddy", she started as she hugged Damon's neck and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Yes, Piper?"

"My name is not Piper."

"Oh sorry, Prue."

Bonnie chuckled silently.

"Daddyyyyyyy", Caitlyn whined.

"Okay okay. So what do you wanna tell me, Caitlyn", Damon emphasized her name, just to evoke the sweetest smile on her lips, that Bonnie had ever seen.

"I love you and you're my second best friend", Caity whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.

"What, just your second best friend? Who's your first then?"

"Uncle Stefan of course."

"Oh of course. Well then... but you know what, nevertheless I love you too", Damon said and hugged his little girl and kept his eyes on Bonnie.

...

**I have to admit, that this is my favourite chapter so far. Damon and his Caitlyn are my new obsession, but Bonnie will join the club very soon...**

**Anyways, hope you guys had fun reading and don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aw, your comments are too lovely. I can't get enough of them ;)**

**Alright, now read and enjoy.**

**...**

Bonnie took a look at the watch. Almost midnight and still nothing. It was frustrating and she got more nervous as time passed by.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing", Bonnie said and shut the second grimoire she had been looking through. She ran her hands over her face.

"Did you find anything", she asked her best friend who sat across of her, with a different grimoire in front of her. Elena shook her head and so did Stefan and Damon, as Bonnie glared at them. There were no time travelling spells or anything similar in these witch books, that could possibly explain this situation she was stuck in.

"Damnit, what are these grimoires even good for?"

"Bon, it's late. It's been a long day and it's almost 12 o'clock. Tomorrow is a new day where we will figure something out... But for now, we should go to bed", Damon suggested. He was tired. In fact he was tired since they came home from their family day at the mall, where he and his two favourite girls spend more than just one or two hours. Caitlyn had fallen asleep as soon as she sat in her car seat and when they arrived at home, he immediately brought her to her bed. Luckily Caitlyn was a heavy sleeper, a few months ago that wasn't the case.

"Yes, you're right", Bonnie sighed heavily. "So where can I sleep?"

Elena blinked a few times. "You're not gonna sleep in your real bedroom you slept before?"

"Bonnie", Damon questioned and went to stand in front of her.

"What... do you really expect me to sleep in the same bed with you, when I don't even know what is happening right now? I feel like I'm in a wrong place. Everything is completely different here, I'm a mother of a four year old mini me but I have so clue how I got so lucky. There is nothing I remember about any moment we shared together and I really need to find out why and how I can get back my memories... So no, I'm not gonna sleep with my _husband_ in one bed and pretend to be the Bonnie you know and even loved."

Everyone went silent and Bonnie could clearly see how sad her speech made Damon, but she needed to set things clear right now. And if this meant to hurt any body's feelings, even though she didn't feel good doing it, then she had to take it. She needed to be honest from the begining on or this whole chaos would end up very bad.

"I'm sorry", Bonnie said after a while and looked down on the floor, especially to avoid Damon's and Stefan's intensive glares.

"It's okay", Elena replied and touched Bonnie's arm. "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms." Bonnie nodded and avoided Damon's stares as she followed Elena upstairs.

"Damon?" It was Stefan who brought him out of his thoughts, "you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't get it", Damon started and ignored his brother's question. "We spent some time at the mall and she didn't complain at any time. Not even once. We had fun, we laughed and ate ice- cream and everything seemed perfectly fine. She _was_ my wife. Then we come home and snap, just like that, she transformed into this distanzierte, stubborn _teenager_ I used to know before we fell in love. It's crazy, I'm confused and tired and I'm going to bed now... alone."

With that Damon breezed off to his bedroom, that he shared with his so called wife.

...

Bonnie turned on her back and opened her eyes. After Elena had brought her to the guest room, they had talked only for a while until she let her best friend go and get some sleep. That was over two hours ago and since then Bonnie couldn't sleep.

As soon as she shut her eyes, she replayed the whole day again and again. How she woke up next to Damon, then her meeting with her own daughter she had with Damon, the family day and of course the moments before she came into this guest room.

She couldn't forget the sadness she saw in Damon's face and she couldn't get over the fact, that hurt him in the worst way. He obviously had very strong and deep feelings for her and she could really feel that.

The day she spent with him and their daughter had been awesome. They didn't do much at the mall, but she liked how loving and caring Damon was. Not just with their daughter Caitlyn but also with her. He spoke to her with this strong, yet quiet and sweet voice, sometimes he brushed his hand with hers and sent a chill through her body. Later he had placed his hand on the small of her back, like it was the most normal thing and caressed her with clothes covered skin. Bonnie had jumped a little and he had taken his hand off her as soon as it had happened, but she had to admit that it didn't feel that bad. Actually his touch was warming her and kind of made her feel comfortable.

Seeing him so deeply hurt was not what she wanted to happen and it wasn't fair.

Bonnie sighed heavily, then got up from bed and walked on her toes to Damon's bedroom. She hadn't forgotten where it was, of course not.

When she stood there, in front of his door she decided against the idea of knocking, so she slowly turned the door knob and opened the door.

The brigthly shining moonlight enabled her to see Damon on the king size bed. He was lying on his back with both arms under his head.

"Damon, are you already sleeping", Bonnie whispered as she moved closer to the bed.

He turned his head toward her, then moved his hand to the lamp beside him and turned it on.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie first closed the door and then sat down on the bed, on the side of the bed she woke up the last morning.

"I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted earlier. It just wasn't fair. We had a wonderful day today and then I treated you like a no one. I saw how sad my words made you, I didn't want it to happen, so I'm here to apologise... For hurting you and for not being the Bonnie you used to know, I don't know why I lost my memories but I want them back. Not just for myself, but also for you and especially for Caitlyn. I want to be the Bonnie that Caitlyn needs."

Damon had watched her all the time and with her being so near to him it almost felt like she's never been away. He came into a sitting position and cubbed her face with both of his hands. His thumbs caressed her cheeks carefully and so lightly. For Bonnie it felt like she was touched by feathers.

She watched as Damon came closer and closer. She didn't move an inch away, her eyes where focused on his hypnotic baby blue eyes, that where now so damn near that she could get lost in them.

And then it happened. Damon lips were placed on hers.

Damon was kissing her and she wasn't holding him back.

**...**

**Oh yes, it happened. They kissed, what do you guys think about it?**

**Please tell me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your comments, they are lovely.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys.**

**...**

Bonnie head was spinning. She was kissing Damon. Not any Damon but the one and only Damon Salvatore. The one she once described as 'dangerous and sexy' and who practically turned quiet, boring Mystic Falls into the next Sunnydale from_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. She had hated him for that, but now her lips hung on his.

But the Damon she was being kissed right know was a different one. He was loving and caring, he was a father and he seemed so much more relaxed than ever.

This was the Damon she was able to kiss and he was also the one she kind of developed feelings for. It was awkward for her, but she silently admitted it. Otherwise her head wouldn't spin like crazy and there wouldn't be those tiny sweet butterflies in her belly.

In her inside Bonnie laughed. It was totally crazy, that she kind of her fell for Damon after only knowing his new side for one single day. Everything inside her was saying that was just too good to be true. But then again she wasn't in a normal state. She woke up this morning without her memories about the last five very important years and she was kissing _her husband_, she never remembered marrying.

His lips were full and soft. They reminded her a little bit of marshmellow, that she loved so much.

Before Bonnie knew what just happened, Damon pulled back with a smirk on his face. His thumbs caressed her cheeks one time, before he droped his hands again to his side.

"Sleep tight", was all that came out of Damon's mouth. Then to Bonnie's complete surprise he lowered himself until he lay flat on his back and shut his eyes close.

Bonnie sit there, still completely paralized and stunned at the same time. She and Damon kissed, way shorter that she actually wanted and then he just went back to sleeping without saying anything in particular.

It took Bonnie another minute, before she was able to move her body and instead of going back to her bedroom she sliped under the covers. She turned around until her back was directed to Damon.

"Why aren't you already asleep", Bonnie asked after a while. She kind of knew that he was still awake and it seemed so awkward to not talk about what just happenend a few minutes ago.

"Why would I, I was waiting for you."

That made Bonnie turn around and face Damon. He was still in the same position and his eyes were closed.

"You knew that I would come?"

"Yes. I know you and I knew that your feelings of guilt would come up very early. Just because you lost your memories, doesn't mean that I've forgotten who I fell in love with."

"So you believe me... about me losing my memories, I mean?"

"Of course Bon, you acted so distant to me. Normally you can't keep your hands by yourself."

"I kind of doubt that. I feel like you're the grab-y one", Bonnie chuckled and Damon opened his eyes. He looked intensively at her.

"What", Bonnnie asked when he didn't say a single words, but just continued to watch her.

"Nothing, I just love seeing you laugh... so why did you stay here instead of going back to the guest room?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. I'm kind of used to it, I never sleep without my good night kiss from my wife. I know it's kind of childish but we promised to ourselves to never go to bed, when we're still fighting or angry at each other and to prove this you gave me the promise to always give me my good night kiss. Well generally the kiss would last way longer or lead to some sexy time but I'm fine with it."

"It doesn't sound like me, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Me being so loving, I've never been this way with any of my ex-boyfriends", Bonnie shrugged with her shoulder. She didn't had many ex- boyfriends, including Elena's brother Jeremy and with neither of them she had experienced true nd deep love. She might be in love with them but she had never loved anyone from deep within.

"Uh huh you told me. I think that's the reason why you wanted us to take things slow. Very very very slow if you ask me."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that it took me over two months, before I could take you out on a date with me and even more time before I could see you naked."

Bonnie chuckled again. "Yeah that pretty much sounds like me."

"Yep, but since then you can't keep your hands of me."

"Yeah sure", Bonnie laughed again.

"Now will you answer my question", Damon asked with his eyes still fixed on Bonnie. They were shining even more in the moonlight, as they always seemed in the daylight. "Why you didn't go back to your own bed?"

"I couldn't sleep and it's creeping me out to not know where I belong right now."

"You belong here, with me and Cici."

"Cici? How many nick names does my daughter have?"

"Just a few, you got used to them and so did Tabitha."

"Okay. She's so smart for age, it's incredible."

"Yeah, what other can I say than that she's got my brain... but she looked just like you, when you were younger. Curtis was freaking out."

"Curtis... like my dad?"

"Yes your dear daddy. He came here when you gave birth and he's a very proud grandfather. Visits us every week to see you and our daughter, he's trying to be a better man for her than he was for you."

"Wow, things have really changed. I get to see my own father eventually regularly... but it sounds great. Like I have a great life with you and Caitlyn."

"You do, you do", Damon smiled and interwinged his right hand with her left.

As Bonnie looked down at their hands she was amazed how warm Damon's hand felt. Her life was perfect, just like she always imagined it in her dreams.

Bonnie held Damon's hand tighter than before, then she shut her eyes with great relief and soon drifted off to sleep.

**...**

**Okay, this chapter was a little longer than the previous but now I don't know how to continue. Any ideas?**

**Please, please let me know how you found this chapter and you'd like to happen next!**

**Love you, E- J.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my lovely readers. I want to thank you for all your reviews and tips.**

**...**

Bonnie blinked several times before she could finally open her eyes. It was weird but she was actually smiling. Last night was nice, very nice to be precise. The conversation with her so called _husband- _the one and only Damon Salavtore- was like sweet honey on her soul. He had been so adorable and soft and she couldn't stop the blushing. Who thought that this particular vampire had such a warm hearted side in him.

"Oh my god, I think she's awake", Bonnie heard her best friend say. In the same moment Bonnie recognized that she wasn't the same bedroom she fell asleep.

"Bonnie, hey."

"Elena, where am I", Bonnie asked a little puzzled. She didn't understand how she got into this bedroom and why Elena looked at her with so much worries.

"In one of Stefan's and Damon's guestrooms. How do you feel", Elena asked and grabbed Bonnie's hand. Her hand was warm, very comfortable but the fact that Elena was stroking her's was weirding her out. Not much but a little.

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine."

"Good, that's good to hear", Elena responded with relief.

"Yeah... is something wrong? Why am I in this guest room and what does this look in your face mean and where is Damon?"

"Damon... I... ehm... Bon, you were in coma for one week, Damon found you and he brought you here. Do you really feel fine? Maybe we should get a doctor and..."

"No, I'm fine I don't need to see a doctor", Bonnie replied and shook her head.

Elena only nodded.

"And you say I was in coma, for a full week and Damon found me... how... I mean how did this all happen?"

"Well, it seemed that you were in the woods to perform some magic. You probably got overwhelmed and Damon found you in the early evening. You were hypothermic and unconscious, he brought you here as fast as he could because no one was at your house. Well and since then he took care of you, he almostly never left your side except for now."

Bonnie's heart was racing and her head started to spin. There was so much she just learned and had to handle. One of the things was that she couldn't remember going to the woods and perform a spell. She loved the woods of Mystic Falls and she also used them to practise her magic, because not many people spent time there. So the question was what kind of spell was she performing, that was so draining and she didn't anyone know about it?

Moreover she questioned why Damon found her, why him and why was he in the woods?

Refering to Damon and the fact that she was in coma, did that mean that she was only dreaming about her life, with Damon as her husband. Does this also mean that she actually was not a mother?

Bonnie had so many questions running through her mind and they were only getting more and more. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this was not a dream and she was still mrs. Salvatore and had her little daughter called Caitlyn.

"Do you remember why you went to the woods all by yourself?"

"No. I don't remember any of this. The last thing I know is that I went to the Grill's with Julie, but then... nothing, I can't recall what happened afterwards."

"Oh okay, are you sure you don't want the doctor to come and see you?"

"Elena, I said I'm fine, really", Bonnie asured with a smile.

"Yes I know but you've been in coma Bonnie. I just want to make sure that it hasn't done any damage to you."

"Thank you Elena and I appreciate your concerne but you there's nothing to worry about... So where is my hero who saved me from death", Bonnie asked jokingly, which made Elena giggle.

"I'm right here."

It was Damon's deep voice that Bonnie immediately recognized. He stood there, his big and muscline shoulders were leaning on the door frame. His arms were folded in front of his chest and his eyes were shining like the bluest ocean.

"Damon."

"Hello little witch", Damon responded and entered the room. Of course he was dressed all in black, like usually but to be honest it was only emphasizing the halucinating power of his eyes in contrast to his white skin and those black hairs.

When he reached the bed Bonnie was lying in, he gently pushed Elena aside and took a seat at the end of the bed.

"How do you feel, do I need to get _grey's anatomy _here to check up on you?"

"Grey's anatomy", Bonnie asked and raised one of her brows.

"Yeah, Meredith is a doctor who knows the existence of vampires and of course what our blood is capable of", Damon explained and slightly rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but I really don't need her. I feel perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear. Guess that means I took very good care of you."

"Yes, it seems you did", Bonnie said and then made a short pause to take a deep breath. "I have to thank you for rescuring me. Thank you for not letting me die and taking care of me."

"No need to thank me."

"Oh yes. You don't know what that means to me, I more than just owe you. So thank you Damon, thank you."

"You're welcome", Damon replied and nodded, the he stood up. "You should rest a little bit more, witchy. A few more hours of good and healthy sleep won't hurt... Come on Elena", Damon said, grabbed Elena's shoulders and directed her outside the guest room.

"Have a good sleep", Bonnie heard Damon say before he eventually closed the door and let Bonnie alone

**...**

**Yes I admit it, it's confusing but be patient and everything's gonna be fine.**

**Oh and please leave me some reviews.**

**Love, E-J.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I'm back with a brand new chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, as always they're lovely.**

**...**

When Bonnie woke up again it was bright outside. She took a look at the small watch on the night table next to her bed. Or rather the bed she had been sleeping in for twelve hours.

She got up from bed, without any pain or difficulties, which was surprising since she learned that was in coma. But it was easier than she expected, thus she contently jumped into the bathroom that belonged to the guest room she was in and cleaned herself.

After the hot shower Bonnie put on the shirt and the pair of jeans, Elena had probably placed on the chair next to the bed.

As Bonnie went downstairs, the smell of pancakes hit her nose.

_"Come on Cici, jump in", Bonnie heard Damon say to their daughter. Bonnie had already taking a seat on the passanger of the porsche cayenne._

_As soon as Caitlyn sat in her baby seat, she was carefully buckled up by her father._

_"Where are we going", she curiously asked him and played with his black hair._

_"We are spending the day at the mall. Just you, me and mommy."_

_"Not with uncle Stefan and auntie Elea?"_

_"Honey, I think you mean uncle Elena", Damon tapped Caity's tiny nose playfully and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Your uncle and your auntie need to do something very important... you know adult stuff, but they said that they will go swimming with you... tomorrow if you want."_

_"Yes okay", Caitlyn happily replied. "I love you Daddy."_

_Damon smiled as he glanced at his beautiful angel. "I love you more, precious", he replied in a joyful voice, gave her another very sweet kiss and then went to the driver's seat._

_Bonnie had watched the whole scene and felt her heart melt even more. Damon seemed to love his daughter so much, like she was the most important person in his world. And she was. There was not a single second in his life that he wasn't thinking about Caitlyn and how she had enriched his life so enormously. And every single day he was thanking God for giving him Bonnie, the big love of his life. He loved her to death, she was his destiny, his soul, his fate and his fortune. She was everything he ever wanted, what he was searching for in all these years and made him happy in every way. And when she gave birth to their handsome daughter Caitlyn Sophia Salvatore- Bennet their life was complete._

_As soon as Damon sat behind the wheel he looked at Bonnie._

_"Hey miss smiley", Damon whispered to her and patted her thigh with his hand before placing it back on the wheel. _

_Bonnie just shook her head but her smile never disappeared._

_20 minutes they arrived at the Mystic Falls shopping mall. Although over five years have passed there wasn't a single thing that had changed at the mall. Even the salesmen and shop assistants were the same. Bonnie couldn't stop herself from feeling a little eased, finally something she was used to from her 'former' years as a teenage witch._

_"So, where do you wanna go first", Damon asked Bonnie as they reached the entry of the mall. He held their daughter in his arms._

_"It was your idea to come here Damon", Bonnie replied._

_Damon rolled his eyes. "I know, but isn't there anything you want to have? A new dress or something sexy... I would go for a few lace bras and panties", Damon winked at her with his notorious smirk she knew just too good._

_In reponse Bonnie hit him on his arm and shook her head._

_"Ouch woman, why so violent", Damon questioned with a grimace._

_"You're idiot."_

_"I love you too baby", Damon whispered against the side of her head before he placed a sound kiss there._

_"Yeah." Bonnie just rolled her head and headed into the first shop._

_It took the whole threesome over four hours of shopping, before they finally took a seat in the italian ice coffee. Damon ordered two iced coffees and a kids sized dish of strawberry ice cream for Caitlyn. Bonnie had learned that it was her daughter's favourite flavour and she was some kind of obsessed with strawberries. That's another thing Caity had from her mother. Bonnie also had an obsession with the strawberry flavour when she was younger, but as the years passed by she also discovered other delicious tasts. Seemed like Caitlyn inherited more from her mother than she thought and it made Bonnie enormously happy._

_"Do you like your ice- cream Caity", Bonnie asked her and stroked her daughter's hair out of her face. Bonnie found that Caity had the smoothiest black hair she had ever touched._

_Caitlyn nodded eagerly."We can share if you want to."_

_"Oh no, I'm good. This is just for you baby girl." Bonnie placed a sweet kiss on her daughter's head and then turned her attention to Damon, who sat on the across from her. _

_"I still feel a little bad for letting you pay everything for me", Bonnie admitted._

_"Bons I' m filthy rich, it's my job to make you happy and one part of it is getting all the clothes you want", he shrugged his shoulder as if it was the most normal thing. _

_"Alright, but thank very much Damon."_

_"You're welcome beautiful", Damon winked at her. "Do you like it so far?"_

_"I love it, you two are so lovely and I'm so proud that she has much from me."_

_"Yeah, she's totally coming after you but some of my genius genes sloshed over to her." Bonnie and Damon chuckled._

_"I called your cousin Lucy and explained her our situation", Damon began after a while._

_That caught Bonnie's attention, she thought that he'd forgotten it. _

_"You did and what did she say?"_

_"Not much but she come and pay us a visite in two days."_

_"That's fantastic... I mean, she probably can help me finding out what had happened and how I lost my memories."_

_"Yep."_

_"Thanks for contacting her, I wasn't sure if you would really do it."_

_"Why wouldn't I do it... you seem to have a fairly low impression of me."_

_"What no... no... look Damon... you have to understand me. I'm not used to your... ehm nice side of person", Bonnie tried to explain, but kind of failed. Everthing she said sounded mean und a little hurtful and there was no turning back._

_Damon only laughed out loud. "Honey, I was just joking... I'm totally aware that you were refering to the older Damon Salvatore you knew over five years ago... I have to admit I was an ass", he shrugged his shoulder. He reached over to grab Bonnie's hand and interwinged their fingers. His thumb was stroking her soft skin and created these vibes that crawled through her body and made her all warm and wooly inside._

_"Daddy, you said a bad word", Caitlyn laughed childishly_

_"I'm so sorry sweetheart. 'Ass' is really a bad word", Damon said to his daughter but never stopped holding Bonnie's hand._

_His response made his little daughter laugh again. "You said it again."_

_"Yes daddy, stop that", Bonnie intervened but with a huge smile on her face. "Bad words are not allowed."_

_Damon only stuck his tongue out to his girls. "Why are you so mean to me", Damon fake- whined. _

_"Daddy don't cry", Caitlyn pleaded.  
"It's okay Caity, just tell him you love him", Bonnie said to her little girl next to her. She didn't know why she said that but she had some kind of the feeling, that is was the correct declaration to make Caity happy again. And apparently she was very happy when her parents or to be precise, when Damon was happy._

_"I love you daddy", Caitlyn spoke and Bonnie could hear the hope and fear in her voice. As if her life depended on it._

_"Really", Damon asked._

_"Yes."_

_"How much?"_

_"Damon", Bonnie warned him and rolled his eyes._

_"What, I'm just curious... so my little beautiful Cici how much do you me", he asked again and twinkled several times at his blue eyed daughter, just to make a cute puppy face._

_"I love you sooo much", Caitlyn streched her arms to her side._

_"This much? Wow, well thank you pumpkin", Damon replied and blowed her a kiss."And I love you thiiiiiis much", Damon also extended his arms to his side, which made Caitlyn laugh again. Then Damon laughed and infected Bonnie._

_This was the best day she ever had. She looked at her hand that was still interwinged with Damon's and then back up between her daughter and her husband. And she loved the love that existed between all of them and it was a brilliant thing._

"Earth to Bonnie", she heard someone say to her.

"What?" Bonnie shook her head as she tried to wake up from her memory. Just then she found Damon in front of her, of course he was invading her personal space and he was wearing this concerned expression on his face.

"Hey are you alright", he asked her and touched her forehead with one of his hands, while the other was placed on her shoulder.

The vibes were back inside of her, moving from her forehead along to her feet and Bonnie's heart started to race like crazy.

It took her few deep breaths before she could finally speak again.

"Yeah I'm fine... I was just... thinking."

"About what", he asked and tried to ignore her rapid heart beats. Both of his hands were back on her shoulders again, not letting her go.

"Ehm that's not important right now... I'm hungry, is breakfast ready?"

Damon raised his brow. "Why so bossy?"

"I'm not, just wanna eat something", she replied and shoved his big male hands off her shoulders. She didn't like the lack of Damon's touch but her stomach was killing her.

She marched into the Salvatore kitchen, followed by a surprised Damon and sat down at the kitchen table.

Damon put some pancakes on a plate, then took a cup of coffee and placed both items in front of the witch.

"Here, enjoy your meal, honey."

Bonnie twitched in the insde when she heard him say honey to her as if it was the most common thing. It reminded her of the dreams she had, while she was in coma.

"Thanks", Bonnie mumbled and began to eat.

Damon didn't eat anything, he just watched her practically devour one pancake after another. And Bonnie was totally aware of the fact, that Damon was staring at her, but she didn't say anything until she was done eating.

"These pancakes were the best I ever had. I didn't know that you could cook, when did you learn that", Bonnie asked delighted.

"I came around alot. Spend some time in India, Italy and Mexiko, so I pretty much know what good food is. Anyways, what were you thinking about a short while ago?"

Bonnie twinkled a few times. "Nothing."

"Come on tell me."

"No, it's private", Bonnie shook her head. Then she stood up from her chair, moved around the table until she stood behind the raven haired vampire.

"But I can say that you were playing a great part in it", she whispered into his ear, as she bend down to him and put a light, hardly noticable kiss on his earlobe.

She straightend up again, came back to her full hight and turned on her heals, just to leave the kitchen and a stunned Damon behind.

**...**

**Oh my gosh, this chapter turned out to be longer than I planed it but I hope you still liked it.**

**See you soon and don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I know I promised to upload earlier but I was so blocked. **

**Anyways enjoy this new chapter.**

**...**

"So you're fine living at Stefan's and Damon's? I mean you and Damon didn't get along very well", Elena explained as she and Bonnie sat at the Grill, drinking their chokolate and strawberry milkshakes.

"Yeah but that was before I was in coma. Damon is actually pretty nice to me and he's a good caretaker. I have to admit that I never expected that but it's very nice of him. Especially when you know his dangerous and mad side", Bonnie replied honestly and smiled at her friend.

It was so weird knowing that she was in coma, that the days have passed by without her. It was like nothing had changed, but then there were changes and that didn't only concerne her own feelings towards that murderous Salvatore vampire. And then there were these dreams. They seemed so real and she was just getting used to be a wife. Damon Salvatore's wife and that they had this very beautiful baby girl together. Caitlyn was the perfect combination of her and Damon. Black locks, light brownish skin colour and Damon's incredibly oceanic eyes.

And to be honest Bonnie still found it a little hard to dissociate from the dream and go back to reality. The reality were she and Damon were far away from even being friends or a married couple.

"Me neither, it was sweet to see how good he treated you while you were unconcious," Elena said. "Did you talk to him this morning?"

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly and replayed the scene between her and Damon from this morning. She had kissed his ear- just very lightly and hopefully unnoticed by him and then she had left him completely stunned and surprised behind.

"Good, I'm trying to see him in another light now. I guess I have to overthink my opinion about him."

"Sounds great, maybe you could stop hating each other. Althoug I think that he doesn't hate you, actually I think he kind of loves you."

Bonnie heart stopped for a split second. Elena's sentence shouldn't have effected her that way. She just lazily said it, without any particular meaning. Of course Bonnie knew that, but that didn't stop her from feeling a certain warmness wash through her whole body.

Bonnie's cheeks turned red. She turned her head in order to hide it from her best friend.

"Bon?"

"Yeah?"

"Your cheeks... they're so red", Elena stated a little concerned.

"It's just... eh... a little warm here", Bonnie replied an blushed even more when she suddenly saw the Salvatore brothers enter the bar. As soon as they spotted the girls, they approached them and of course Damon decided to take the seat next to the witch.

Now Bonnie's heart started to race like crazy and she really couldn't control. And Damon wasn't doing it better by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to his brawny body.

"Ladies, what are we talking about", Damon asked smirkingly.

"Girl stuff", Elena shrugged her shoulder and then turned her head to her boyfriend.

"Hi", she said and leaned over to kiss Stefan.

Both, Bonnie and Damon sighed and rolled their eyes as they saw the lovestrucked couple.

"Why are you so nervous", Damon asked and turned his attention towards the witch.

Bonnie's heartbeat increased even more.

"I... ehm... I'm... I'm not nervous", Bonnie stuttered. She indeed was nervous as hell although there was no reason. At least that's what she was trying to persuade herself of.

"Oh no?", Damon raised his brow and smirked. Bonnie started to melt as soon as she saw his smile.

Damon had to admit that Judgy was quiet a sight. She had this beautiful skin in that toffee tone, her long brown locks, those full lips and of course her impressive green eyes. She was so beautiful, how could he not see that before.

"Why are you stuttering then", he asked, his thumb was stroking and soothing her softly.

Bonnie just shook her head and tried to calm down. But it seemed difficult since his blue electric eyes were piercing into hers, as if he was trying to look into her soul.

Then Damon stood up and reached for her hand. Bonnie was puzzled and irritated.

"Come on", he said and when Bonnie still didn't move he just grabbed her small hand and pulled her put of her chair.

"Hey where are you going", Elena asked as she was able to briefly tear away from Stefan and see Damon and Bonnie storming out of the Grill.

"Out", was all Damon shouted back and pulled Bonnie outside with him.

"What are you doing", Bonnie repeated several time, as she trotted behind Damon but he didn't give her any response. He just kept going until they exit the Mystic Grill. He let go of her hand, pushed her to the next wall and before Bonnie could even blink, she felt him pressing his full lips on hers.

**...**

**Now how was that huh? I have so many ideas that I want to share with you.**

**So don't hold back and review, review, review !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, it's so nice to see that you haven't lost interest in my story. **

**...**

His lips were warmer than she expected and they felt so good. Not just good but he was extraordinarily talented and sensual. He knew what he did with his lips, what they effected and what promises and passion layed in them.

These lips made her head spin around like a carrousel and it felt even better than in her dreams.

Still shocked and surprised by Damon's sudden action, she gasped and opened her mouth, although she had closed her eyes the second their lips met. Her mouth opened just a little but wide enough for Damon to take advantage of it and stick his warm breath and tongue into her.

Her first instinct was to shoot back, push him away from her or do anything else to end this craziness but oh God it just felt too good.

So she decided against her brain and returned the kiss. Their tongues met and started to dance around each others. Creating waves of hotness, that wandered through her whole body. Starting at her lips and crawled down until they reached her toes.

Damon's hand did not stay on his side. While one hand was practically combing through her mocca locks, the other hand stroked her along hips, waist and finally he went to grab her by the ass, squeezing it lightly.

He pulled her even closer to his body and he could feel her full breats pressing against his chest. She had a great body and her butt cheek fit perfectly in his palm.

A moan escaped his throat and he held her even tighter, tearing her away from the wall.

Bonnie joined him in the moaning contest and they got louder the longer their tongues fought for dominance.

After a while Bonnie pulled away, not because she wanted but she was human, she had to breath. Her eyes opened a few seconds later and her lips were burning from the heavy passionate kiss.

"Why did you pull away", Damon asked as he watched her intensively, always switching between her shiny eyes and her swollen reddish lips.

"I needed oxygen", Bonnie replied and looked at him with big eyes.

Damon just nodded, leaned in for another kiss and she didn't hold him back. Their lips fused together again and there was no end in sight.

**... **

**Okay it was just short but I only wanted to focus on the kiss. Did you like it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**And again I am thankful for all you comments. It's good to know that you like the kiss and what's going on between Damon and Bonnie.**

**...**

Stefan found the situation that had happened in front of him rather awkward.

Damon was sitting next to Bonnie and acutally had put an arm around her, that had never happened before. Normally he would rather do some advances on _his_ girlfriend Elena and that sucked, every single time but Stefan tried to ignore it especially because he knew that Elena wasn't Kathrine. Which meant that there would be no repetition in the brother's history. Stefan trusted Elena, when she said and showed him how she loved him. Only him and not Damon or both of them. Yes, Stefan liked that alot.

So when Elena snuggled on his shoulder he was distracted but he still eyed his brother and Bonnie. Damon seemed so affectionate and cozy towards her. That was absolutely new and Stefan hadn't seen this side of his older brother very often.

After Kathrine's disappearance Damon had dozens affairs,but not letting any person get near to him and he absolutely did not trust any single human being or supernatural.

But Stefan also saw the transformation. Since Damon found Bonnie in the woods he didn't leave her side, for not even one hour a day. He even googled into her room during the nights, in hope she would wake up and in case that she would need anything.

The day she woke up Damon didn't stop watching her and most of the stpes she made. It was like he was in fear that anything could happen to her again. Like he was trying to protect her, although everyone knew that Bonnie was the strongest person in their gang. She was a powerful witch and she always contered Damon, she critized him when it was needed and she was the one who did not hold back with her opinions. Especially not about the oldest Salvatore brother.

Seeing Damon basically cuddling and clinging to her surprised him, and the moment he left the Grill with Bonnie, holding her hand, made Stefan realize that Damon was taking it to another level.

But he had no idea if Damon really knew what he was doing and who he was dealing with. This was Bonnie Bennett and she was playing in a whole different league. To be honest the Bennett witch was a league on her own. Stefan had realized that a long time ago, but he wasn't sure if that also counted for his brother.

"Elena", Stefan started after like ten minutes kissing and smooching around, "shouldn't we go out and see after Damon?"

Elena moved her head away from his neck she had kissed all the while and looked at him, with a puzzled expression.

"Why Damon, don't you rather mean Bonnie?"

"Bonnie can take care of herself, she had proven it over and over again. Even after her accident, she still is as powerful as previously which means she could roast Damon into a crib as soon as he opens his mouth."

"True", Elena nodded and stood up, taking her boyfriend with her, "we should go outside and see if he needs to be rescued."

The couple laughed, thinking about the fact that Bonnie was way smaller and heavier that Damon, but still she could be a little frightening.

Elena and Stefan were holding hands as they stepped outside the Grill and as soon they left the portio, Elena casually glanced into the ally and stopped in shock. Stefan did that as well. Both of them couldn't believe what they were just observing.

Damon had Bonnie pinned to the wall, but she wasn't in any dangerous situation. Actually they were clinging at each other and kissing like crazy.

"Bonnie, Damon", Elena said a little louder than intended, with her eyes wide open.

The said couple broke apart. Bonnie was slightly embarassed being caught by her bestfriend in an ally and with Damon Salvatore of all people.

Damon on the other hand only smirked and licked his red lips. He winked at his brother and Elena, before returning his attention to the petite witch in front of him. She had taken a few steps away from him and he could tell that he did not like it. Hence he moved even further towards her, then stood beside her and of course he could not resist putting one of his hands on the small of her back. Bonnie shivered and Damon's smirk grew even wider.

"Elena, Stefan. Long time no see", Damon voiced while gently stroking along Bonnie's back.

"What were you two doing", Elena asked with her eyebrow raised.

"What did it look like? You two do it all the time... or maybe you were doing it wrong."

Elena rolled her eyes about Damon's response. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie was about to hyperventilate. She didn't know what to say, hell she didn't even know how to bring one single word out of her mouth but the weirdest part was that Damon's caress was actually calming and warming her once again. She felt encouraged enough to lean back into his touch and she felt her self-esteem come back to the same level as it was in usual cases.

"What? We were kissing", Bonnie shrugged her shoulder, mentioning that it was nothing too extraordinary.

"Well that's an understatement. You guys were practically making out in public", Stefan stated and he couldn't hold back the smile on his face.

"Do I hear some jealously", Damon asked smugly.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. You know Elena and I are very happy."

"Sure you are", Damon shot back and glanced at the little witch next to him in the most seductive way. "But whatever. Why are you here anyways, you were clearly disturbing our little _fun _moment."

"We weren't sure if you were still alive", Stefan said directly to his brother who only raised both of his eyebrows. His lips parted in surprise and suspicion.

"Me? I'm the vampire here... why would you think I could be killed by anyone?"

"Because it's Bonnie, she's capable of so many things", Stefan winked at Bonnie, who laughed about the comment.

"Pff", was Damon's answer with rolling eyes. "You are boring... let's go home", he whispered into the witch's ear and pressed himself against her side. His hand moved from her back, down to her ass. He grabbed and squeezed it, making her jump a little. She gave him a stern look, then walked passed him and towards Elena.

"Can we talk about it when we get home", she asked her best friend.

"Okay", Elena nodded, "let's go back", she said and the girls walked arm in arm to the cars while the guys trotted behind them.

"She's way out of your league", Stefan said to his brother, knowing that Bonnie and Elena wouldn't hear them.

"Don't I know that", he replied smirkingly. Bonnie Bennett was a challenge and who was Damon Salvatore not to absolutelyenjoy every challenge.

**...**

**Short chapter as always, but did it deserve any reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, they're such a motivation.**

**...**

"Okay Bon, what did just happened there in the ally", Elena asked as she sat behind the wheel inside her car.

"We kissed", Bonnie shrugged her shoulder casually. She didn't feel to explain her previous behaviour, especially since it concerned her private life. In addition this concerned Damon Salvatore who was well known for his constant affection for his brother's girlfriends.

"And?"

"And it was awesome. Why didn't anyone tell me before about his talented lips", Bonnie replied and shook her head. She had to smile and while replaying the kissing scene she licked her lips, trying to swollow his taste again.

"Awesome? Bonnie it's Damon you're talking about here."

"I know, so what?"

"Well... eh... ehm...", Elena stottered, not really knowing what to say. It was like Bonnie was completely changed since she woke up from coma. Elena had noticed that before. Her best friend had changed her clothes, it went from reluctant and shy to sexy and revealing. She started wearing short dresses and high heels, shorts and tops that showed some cleavage.

But it wasn't just her clothing, she also laughed more. It was like she started to live like everyone else, like she discovered how beautiful life was. Don't get her wrong, Elena loved Bonnie's new side, she was more risky and exciting, she just hoped it didn't have a medical reason. But if that was the new and healthy Bonnie, she would be totally happy. They would have so much more fun together.

"Bonnie, you're my best friend and I've noticed your changes since you woke up from coma. If that's who you really are now, that's good because I like you, I always will. I'm just concerned that this has a medical reason or something. You know being in coma can leave some damages. I just really want you to see a doctor."

"I feel dine and healthy, but if that's your wish I will see a doctor", Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. She knew Elena was just corncerned for her, she could tell that by the look in the eyes. Getting a body check wasn't going to kill her, so why not.

"Thanks", Elena said and then her face brightened. "Now back to you and Damon. When did that happened, you hated him before and now you're sucking his face."

Bonnie laughed. "He was the one who started. I really don't know how you feel about me and Damon, but to be honest I just want to enjoy it. My life was boring before and I needed to change that, it kind of starts with Damon. God knows why. That doesn't mean that I love him... yet... but I feel drawn to him", Bonnie admitted but she didn't want to tell Elena that those dreams she had were basically the reason for her affection for Damon. That was something that she wanted to keep to herself. Yes, Elena was her best friend but she didn't have to know everything, especially since it wasn't related to her.

"He is aswell, he couldn't keep his eyes off you", Elena wiggled her eyebrows, "it was so sweet."

"How could you tell? You were all over Stefan as soon as he entered the Grill."

"True", they laughed, "you two look good together, I would love to see Damon move on with someone like you."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie raised a brow.

"That you make him deserve you. You're the strongest person I know, you never hold back when it comes to putting especially Damon in his place. You may think he hated you, but actually that's what impressed and still impresses him about you. He respects you like no one 're not easy to get and Damon likes that. I know you and I know him, you would give a great and dynamic couple, believe me."

Bonnie was stunned. Elena just gave the blessing and acceptance to officially date the older Salvatore. Although she really didn't need or asked for it, because it wasn't any of her business, it still relieved her mind to know what Elena felt. Now she didn't have to fight with Elena's feelings for Damon or some upcoming jealousy. Now she was hundert percently sure that the whole love triangle would come to an end.

Life was just great.

Bonnie looked thankfully at Elena and both girls smiled at each other.

...

A few minutes later they arrived at the Boarding House and Bonnie could hear the brothers chatting in the living room. While Elena went to join them, Bonnie directly marched into the kitching without saying a single word to anyone, she just wanted to grab some juice to drink.

She opened the fridge, pulled out a bottle of orange juice and a bowl of strawberries she just dicovered.

Strawberries... they reminded her of _Caitlyn_. The little girl, who was her daughter she had with Damon in her dreams. Bonnie pictured her little girl, she was just so beautiful with those dark locks, her very light brown skin color and her big ocean blue eyes. Damon's eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two strong arms that wrapped around her waist. She immediately recognized Damon, who started to trail kisses along her bare neck and shoulder.

"That was rude", he whispered between the soft kisses.

"What", Bonnie whispered and closed her eyes. She still had the bottle and the strawberries in her hands but that didn't stop her from leaning into Damon's brawny body.

"Not greeting when you arrive at home."

"It's not my home."

"You practically live here", he said, then he took the groceries out of her hand and placed them on the kitchen island. His hands went back to her waist, now facing her, he pulled her up so that their front body parts touched. He could feel her breats press against his chest and he couldn't resist glancing at her prominent cleavage.

A smirk appeared on his lips and he immediately went back to kissing her neck, then down towards her boobs.

Bonnie realized where he was about to head.

"Damon, I'm hungry", she lightly squirmed in his arms.

"Oh me too", he breathed against her skin. She had the softest skin he had ever touched, kissed, licked and tasted. The scent of vanilla and strawberries on her skin was just breath taking.

"Damon", she said and placed both of her hands on his face and made him look her directly in the eyes. Everytime their eyes met she was stunned and felt like being hypnoticed. These eyes were just magical.

"Okay", he responded and let her go, but not before kissing her passionately on the lips like there was no tomorrow.

As soon they ended their kiss, Bonnie purred some juice into a glass.

"You always eat strawberries", Damon voiced when she started to eat one after the other.

"Because they're so delicious", she replied, took a bite and moaned while closing her eyes briefly.

"Here taste it", she grabbed the fruit and placed it in front of his lips. He eagerly opened his mouth and didn't bother to also lick her fingers when she pulled them back. Of course he couldn't help but smirk.

"So now that you satisfied your hunger, I guess it's my turn", Damon said as soon Bonnie was done eating. He approached her and pulled her into his arms again.

Bonnie shook her head vehemently. "No, no. I'm not letting you drink my blood."

"Who said I was talking about blood", Damon responded in a deep, seductive voice.

Before Bonnie could blink, Damon had picked her up bridal style and sped off to his bedroom.

**...**

**I wanted to make sure, that Elena likes Damon only as a friend. No hidden feelings or jealousy, she is just a good friend and that's it. She's happy with Stefan, so let's leave at that ok?!  
Anyways, there's a big Bamon scene coming ahead, so stay tuned and review, review, review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter.**

**...**

Damon placed her gently on his kingsize bed. He couldn't believe his luck, the one and only Bonnie Bennett layed in front of him. She was within his reach and the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. As he saw her there he couldn't believe what he actually saw in Katherine and Elena and how could he not recognize this handsome girl here.

Damon couldn't help but smile about this fortune. He climbed into the bed with her and immediately moved on top of her. He didn't lose any time and started to kiss her on the left cheek, then on the right one and finally his lips found his real destination. Her red lips.

The kiss began slow, like they had all time on earth, like the world would stand still all the while and it felt awesome. Consequently he deepened it, increasing the intensity. His hands crawled along her thighs, lifting them and he wrapped them around his waist. A moan escaped his throat when he felt Bonnie's hands caress the skin under his designer shirt. He got the message and pulled his shirt off in two seconds flat.

"You're awfully overdressed", Damon brought out when he directed his attention to her neck, nibbling and licking it.

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

Instead of replying Damon started to grind his hips against hers and went back to French kissing. He grabbed her butt and squeezed it.

Bonnie whimpered, groaned and squirmed underneath him. She was enjoying this moment with Damon and the fact she got all his attention but that doesn't mean that she was easy to get.

"Damon", she moaned out and made him stop grinding against her and kiss her senseless.

"Bonnie", he whined but eventually got off of her and pulled her into his arms, snuggling with her.

"Is that better", he asked and stroked her side.

"Yeah... what is that between us, Damon?"

"I honestly don't know but I like it."

Bonnie smiled and nodded affirmative. "Is it necessary to put a label on what we have right now? We should enjoy it and see where it takes us, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, you express exactly what I feel but it's kind of weird that your hate turned into some kind of affection for me."

"I never hated you", he rolled his eyes, "but I guess I started seeing you in a different way when I found you in the woods... why where you even there", he asked.

"I can't remember but I think I wanted to practise some magic to kill Klaus and co. I mean he's still here right?"

"Yep, doesn't seem like he wants to leave this hell hole."

"Figured", replied quietly and closed her eyes. She was just so tired, the whole day had been draining and so much had happened. A good night sleep would be just execellent and exactly what she needed right now.

It didn't take long until Damon heard her breath steadily.

_"Honey you should go and show that mommy", whispered into Caitlyn's ear and gently shoved her towards Bonnie, who sat across the room on an armchair and flicked through the pages of a fashion magazine._

_"Mommy, look what I did", Caitlyn ran to her mother and waved around with a piece of paper._

_"Wow, did you draw that? Sweetie that's so gorgeous", Bonnie said to her daughter and kissed the girl's cheek and pulled her on her lap, "is that for me?"_

_Caity shook her head vehemently. "No, I made it for uncle Stefan."_

_"Oh, he's going to love it baby girl", Bonnie hugged her girl again. "What is daddy doing?"_

_" not for uncle Stefan."_

_"He's not, then who's he drawing for?"_

_"He said it's for you, because you're his bestfriend. We're painting for our bestfriends and mine is uncle Stefan", Caitlyn explained proudly. Aside from her parents she loved Elena and especially Stefan so much that it was nearly incredible. _

_"I know and now go back to daddy and give him a kiss", Bonnie placed her daughter back on the floor and let her run back to Damon with her scribbles. As she reached him, she stretched out and planted a cute kiss on his arm, because she was just too small to reach his cheek._

_"Well thank you my sweet baby, how did I deserve that", Damon asked and placed Caity on his lap, letting her continue with her scrawls._

_"It's from mommy."_

_"It is", he asked then slid off the chair and let his daughter sit on his own. "Do some more drawing okay. I'll be back in a few minutes", he kissed her forehead._

_"Oh Bonnie", Damon sing sang as he strolled over to Bonnie, "I got you're love message Bonfire."_

_"What do you mean", she grinned at him as lifted her off just to take her seat and sit her back on his lap to straddle him._

_"The kiss", he replied and rubbed his nose against hers, "and I'm here to return it." _

_He kissed her hard and passionately, swollowing all the moans and groans that escaped her._

_"I want you now", he whispered against her lips. He placed both of his hands on her hips, helping her grind back and forth on his crotch. Then all the sudden he tore away from her lips, went for her neck and bit her._

**...**

**Yay Caitlyn is back, but isn't it weird since Bonnie isn't in coma anymore or is she?**

**If you want to know what's gonna happen next, let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them. Please enjoy this very short chapter.**

**...**

Bonnie's eyes shot open and she realized that it was already morning.

She had dreamt about Caitlyn, and it happened although she wasn't in coma anymore. The thing that really got her worried, was the fact that last night's dream was a new one and not a repetition. She had never dreamt that part before.

Why did that happen?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm that gripped her by the hip.

"If you keep moaning and squirming against me, I might not be able to hold myself back from devouring you", Damon whispered into her ear.

His voice was still a little dozy, which meant that he was actually still asleep.

"Sorry I woke you up", Bonnie replied and got out of the bed. "I'm going to brush my teeths."

The dream made her pensive. She shouldn't have them anymore. She was out of coma and in a healthy condition... or not?

Maybe Elena was right, her comatose state could have caused damages to her brain that exposed through her continous dreams and images of a happy family with Damoon and their daughter Caitlyn. It scared her. What if she had a tumor, what if her feelings for Damon were only the result of an illness. What if...

"Bonnie, you're alright", Damon asked as he knocked on the door of his bathroom. Bonnie had been in there for over fifteen quiet minutes.

"Ye... yeah... I'm fine", Bonnie responded and whipped her tears away. Then she sprayed some cold water on her face before she replied her words again. This time more to herself.

_I'm fine, I'm fine._

"What took you so long in there", Damon asked her as soon as she reentered the bedroom.

She just wanted to climb back into bed with Damon and let him hold her as tight as he could. She wanted to fall back in his arms and forget the whole misery around her.

"Come back to bed", Damon sat up and reached for her. Instead giving in and follow her desire she walked to the door.

"I need to get dressed", but Damon wasn't buying it. A second later he stood in front of her, hindering her from leaving his master bedroom.

"Hey, what's wrong. Did I say or do something to upset you", he asked and placed both of her hands on her cheeks, making her look him in the eyes. Just then he could see her glassy and red eyes, like she had been crying.

"Were you crying", he asked silently, his eyes grazed her concerned and sad at the same time.

Bonnie shook her head and lowered her eyes. She just couldn't look him in the eyes and admit how sad she felt. She didn't want to crack or fall apart, like she was a weak person. That wasn't her.

"It... it was nothing. I have to go now", Bonnie tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"Where?"

"Damon please, just let me go ok", Bonnie tried sadly and suddenly she was so tired of explaining everything.

"Not until you tell me where you're heading."

"I'm going to the hospital. I think I should see doctor Fell", Damon was alarmed and his concern for the little witch increased even more.

"Hospital? Bonnie what's wrong, come on tell me. You know you can trust me."

"I know, I know. I just need a check- up, that's all... now leave it alone okay", she insisted with more strength than before.

Damon watched her thoroughly, like he trying to figure out what she was so hard trying to hide from him.

"Alright, I'm so coming with you", he finally said and let Bonnie go. She just rolled her eyes and left the room.

**...**

**Bonnie is scared to death, but is it justified?**

**Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviews.**

**...**

"Miss Bennett", Dr. fell asked suspeciously as she found the witch in the examine room.

"Hi, yeah I was told that you were looking for me while I was in coma", Bonnie explained and took a seat on the examine chair.

"Yes, that's right. Is there something wrong with you?"

"I think so. I keep having strange dreams, I had them while I was in coma but they still continue. I don't feel like that this is a good sign, maybe there is something wrong with my brain or something."

"Well that could be, it's a good thing that you're here for a check up. Tell me about your dreams", the Dr. asked as she started to examine her eyes with a flashlight.

"Uhm, they're pretty private and I don't know if you want to hear it", Bonnie began hesitantly, "but what really bothered me what they weren't repetitions. It was like they continued and it scares me."

"Understandable... alright I'm sending you to a MRI and have your brain checked", Dr. Fell said and left the room to get a nurse that would accompany Bonnie to the MRI room.

"Bonnie Bennett, would you please come with me", an elder nurse voiced a few minutes later and brought Bonnie to the destination room. The teenage witch had to lie down on a day bed and let a giant computer practically scan her brain.

"Alright, that's it. You can go back to Dr. Fell Miss Bennett", the nurse said after the computer was done.

All the while Bonnie got even more nervous and she had so many scenarios in her head. Was she right with the tumor?

As Bonnie reentered the examine room, she found Dr. Fell and Damon in there. This only enhanced her nervosity.

"Bonnie, I hope it's okay that I brought Damon... eh Mr. Salvatore in here but you might need his support", Dr. Fell said and directed Bonnie and Damon to sit down.

"Okay, that sounds alarming", Damon voiced with hard eyes. He could feel how uneasy Bonnie was beside him and he interwinged their hands as some kind of support.

"The MRI results showed that there is a blood clot in a particular brain area. It has to be removed as soon as possible. In an operation of course."

"Oh God", Bonnie gasped shockingly but let the Dr. continue.

"That's probably the reason for your black out, the coma and your dreams. But don't worry we will get this fixed. The surgeons are very good here. You made the best decision coming here for the check up, now everything's going to be fine."

Bonnie only nodded, she couldn't really catch the words that said. Blood clot inside her brain... operation... surgery... that's was so much to handle right now.

"When will that operation happen", Damon asked for her. He could see that Bonnie wouldn't be able to bring one single word out.

"We have a free operation room for tomorrow morning. Everything is already set."

"That's good and what about the dangers, I mean what could possibly happen in the worst cases?"

"Please", Bonnie suddenly started out of nowhere, "I don't wanna hear it. Can you please not tell me that. I can imagine what the dangers are... I just want to get this over with, so can you please arrange everything for the surgery?"

"Yes of course. I leave you this fomular you need to fill in and bring back to your appointment tomorrow. I leave you two alone now, please be here in time. I'll see you then", with that Dr. Fell left the room.

"I don't wanna die", Bonnie said as soon she found herself alone with Damon.

"You won't, I make sure of that", Damon responded and hugged her tightly. "I'll take care of you and get you everything you need. Just say it and I'll get it for you. Bonnie I support you as much as I can."

"Thank you Damon, you're here and that's all I need", Bonnie hugged him back, knowing that everything will be alright.

**...**

**If you wanna know what will happen next, review please.**


End file.
